


Don't run away

by NiaMarmosha



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, It's really short, M/M, Short, a little bit of blood mentioned, huh, it's not fully angst but it's slightly sad with potentially good ending, there little sketch for which i wrote this text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaMarmosha/pseuds/NiaMarmosha
Summary: Kenny often dies and his close friends know it. Believe it.But it doesn't matter that it helps to his situationsHe is still dying.And it hurts.





	Don't run away

**Author's Note:**

> I just draw a sketch and decided to write something to it lol  
english not my native so if it's too crappy i'm really sorry

His hunched figure towered above the snow. There were red spots next to him. If you know Kenny McCormick well enough, you’ll dismiss all the ketchup and paint jokes, knowing exactly what all those red are.  
And immediately gonna run away, rightly wanting to to live, after all death can take not only guy in orange shabby Park.  
Or you’ll run to him.  
Butters paused, breathing in the cold November air. What’s next? What can he say? What to do? How to help?  
Kenny wasn’t noticing him, hugging himself tightly as if he were cold. Blood dripped from his lips. He was sobbing.  
Butters didn’t even have time to think about what he was doing before his hands touched Kenny’s cheeks gently. Kenny flinched, then froze, as if accepting what was about to happen.  
Stotch slowly held his cheek with one hand, making a lower position, not wanting to loom over the guy. And then also slowly raised Kenny’s face to him. Kenny’s eyes immediately opened wide when he recognized Leopold. Stotch smiled gently and awkwardly, silently greeting Kenny, afraid to say anything.  
“L…Leo?”  
His voice was hoarse and strained. On his cheeks began to flow tears, which until this he tried to deter. The face expressed disbelief, doubt, hidden fear and a little hope.  
Butters nodded slowly, carefully wiping away his tears.  
“I…I am…didn’t expect you…I..”  
Kenny tried to say something else, but he couldn’t find the words.  
Leopold smiled again. He wasn’t sure what was going on, or what had happened, but he knew he didn’t need to know now. And the best he can do now…  
"My mom left a casserole, you want to try it?"


End file.
